When dealing with multiple customers sharing the same outbound Internet Protocol (IP) space if one of the customers is compromised and starts sending spam it can result in all customers who share the IP space being blocked. Once an IP address is flagged as abusive, it may take days or weeks to repair, during which time email from the IP address may be blocked or throttled. One cannot simply replace a blocked IP address with a new IP address since the new IP address may not have a reputation for sending email which can result in further blocking or throttling if used. Depending on the time to resolution, customer business could encounter a serious setback if unable to timely send its email.